My Dads New Girlfriend
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: Ichigo brings home a black girl! What is Kazui to do? Older!Ichigo Older!Kazui Younger!Yourichi. 18 up PWP blackmail, cussing, smutt, Threesome KazuiXYourichiXIchigo. Rated M


Hey guys here is a one shot I've been messing around with! Please enjoy!

Also check out my other fanfic's

The Blacker The Berry

The Hook UP

And

The Color Orange

*I love writting Ichigo with a black girl kink!" But guess who else may have one too!#

I had just turned eighteen when Mom was killed in a car wreck. Things were really sad around the house. More for me than my Dad, I think. I was pretty sure that he had had several girlfriends at various times even while Mom was still with us one in particular was Rukia. We were a fairly well off middle class family but Mom and Dad each had each had big insurance policies on each other and they paid double if the death was from an accident. Dad's bank account grew by well over a million dollars.

My dad Ichigo was thirty nine, six foot one and weighed one eighty. He was a top manager at the company he worked for. A couple months after Mom died, Dad started going out some nights. I was sure that he had started dating openly. After about another month, Dad brought Yoruichi home. I knew Yourichi. She was his secretary at work. She was a very pretty black girl. I think I remembered hearing that she was nineteen. She was five seven and had a great body, a small waist, a pretty big round butt and big firm boobs. They must have been at least D-cups. I always admired her whenever I went to visit Dad at work.

The day, Dad came home from being out for the evening with her he said, "Kazui, Yourichi is going to be staying with us. I want you to be very nice to her." I was in shock and just stood there not saying anything, good or bad. Dad took her suitcase and took it to his bedroom which was next to mine.

Every night for the next three weeks they went to bed after I should have been asleep, but I wasn't. I listened as they fucked. They were at it long and hard. Yourichi was loud during sex. I heard her say things like, "Shove that hard cock in me. Fuck me hard you big fucker. Oh, yes, just like that. Pound it hard", and a lot more dirty things. The headboard would also bang against the wall between our bedrooms. When she had an orgasm, and she usually had several during each fuck session, she would scream out things like, "Fuck yes. That's it, just like that. Oh fuck, fill me with your hot cum. Pour it in my God damn cunt." Times when it was quieter, I would put my ear against the wall and I would usually hear Dad telling her to suck his cock harder and deeper. Sometimes he would stop and then start fucking her. Other times I could tell from his moans that she finished him off with her mouth.

She and I got along Ok but did not talk much. Sometimes I would smile and ask her if she slept well. I think she knew what I was hinting at. About three weeks after she came to live with us, we had three nights with clear weather and a very bright full moon. I went down the hall and quietly opened Dad's door just a little so I could see in and get a good view of his bed. For three nights I watched and listened to him fuck Yourichi. I saw him fuck all three of her holes. My favorites were watching his white cock being swallowed between her dark brown lips and watching them when she was on her hands and knees and he was fucking her hard, either in the pussy or her ass hole. I liked this because I really loved watching her big brown tits slapping back and forth under her as Dad plowed into her from behind with his big white cock. I had seen this many times in porn but it was so much better for real.

I saw that Dad had a big prick, not as big as some of the guys in the porn I had watched. I was also surprised that mine was just as big as his. Maybe his was a little thicker. Every time after watching and/or listening to them, I would beat off like mad thinking about it being me that was fucking her brown holes.

About a week later at just about dark, I went to the mall with a couple of my friends. As we drove into the parking lot, I thought I saw Dad's 2017 Mercedes 450sl in the outer part of the lot, under a tree. There were not many of them around so I wanted to go check it out and see if it was ours. I told my buds that I would find them in the mall in a few minutes. I walked over towards that part of the parking lot. As I got closer, I could see that there were two people between that car and a couple year old Monte Carlo that was next to it.

I wanted to see if someone was trying to break into our car so I approached closer keeping other cars between me and the Mercedes. I got close enough to see that it was Yourichi and a big black guy with a star shapped hairdo. They were in each other's arms kissing. Yourichi had his zipper down and her hand inside his pants. I pulled out my phone and took several pictures to show Dad. Some showed her face and her hand in his pants. Others also showed the plate number on our car. I went into the mall and found my friends. I wasn't a lot of fun that evening as I was anxious to get back home.

When I got home I downloaded the pictures onto my computer and also stored them in the cloud. I thought about showing them to Dad and telling him what I had seen but then a different idea came to my mind. Yourichi came home about a half hour later. I called her and told her that I wanted to show her something. "I was at the mall this evening and saw something I want to show you." She happily came into my room and looked at my computer. I pressed the right key and up popped a picture of her kissing this black guy while playing with his prick. "You little ass hole, you fucking delete them right now."

"Shut the fuck up. I have these stored several places and I am not going to delete them. If you are going to be my dad's whore and share our house and have him buy you lots of nice things, you are only going to fuck him ... and me." She shouted, "No fucking way am I going to let you anywhere near my body, you little orange haired pervert." Then I guess I will just have to send these to Dad and everybody on his e-mail list and everybody on my E-mail list. I'm sure there a lot of people that will look at you differently after they have seen these. I have several. Yourichi just stood there quietly.

"Tomorrow, I want you to tell Dad that you have to leave work a little early for a doctor's appointment or something. Then when I get home from school, I want you to be on my bed, naked, waiting for me. Understood?" Yourichi did not say a word. She just turned and stormed out of my room.

The next day I nervously rushed home from school to find out if my ploy had the effect I was hoping for. I ran thru the house to my room. At the doorway, I saw Yourichi on my bed naked. She had her knees up and her arms around her chest. She was looking at me with a glare that would have cut steel. As I crossed the room, I shed my clothes, leaving them in a trail on the floor. When my erection sprung out her look briefly changed and she softly said, "Oh, that's nicer than I expected." Then her look returned to the way it was. When I got up next to the head of the bed, I stood there with my hard prick pointing towards her.

Yourichi knew what I was wanting. She stretched out and rolled toward me. She put her brown hand around the base of my manhood and slipped her lips over the head. I liked the color contrast even better now that it was my white cock sliding into her black slutty mouth. I had had a couple of blowjobs but not to completion and I had had a few hand jobs. I had jerked off a hundred times or more but nothing equaled what was happening now. I was about to fuck a beautiful black woman, even if she was only a couple years older than me, and I was fully in control.

She gave me a good hard sucking for about ten or twenty seconds before I pulled my shaft away from her. "Spread your legs. I'm going to fuck you." Yourichi glared at me but she rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide. She reached down with both of her hands and spread her pussy lips. I got a good close look at the pink insides of her fuck hole and her cleanly shaved pussy. I could see that it was wet.

"Go ahead and fuck me you damn blackmailing pervert but don't expect any reaction from me."

I got between her legs and guided my virgin cock to her fuck hole. Just as the head touched her opening, I couldn't hold off any more and I blew a load of cum all over the outside of her cunt. She laughed out loud at me. I was embarrassed. Then I saw that I had stayed hard and I slammed myself into her pussy. "Ohhhh", she said and then closed her mouth tight. I knew that she was on the pill because I had seen them on Dad's bathroom sink but I don't think I would have used a condom anyway. I also looked at one of her bras and it said 32-D.

Because I had already blown one load on her and I had jerked off in the boys' room that afternoon, I was pretty sure that I would last a while this time. I pounded away like a mad man. I also bent down and sucked on her tits. Before long, Yourichi was humping back up to match me and moaning. "Oh shit. You are good. Fuck me, fuck me hard." I lasted about three minutes and then blasted my spunk into her womb. She climaxed right along with me and held me tight to her. Yourichi looked at me, "Dam that was good. I didn't want to do it but you are one good fucker, …. for a little shit." I grabbed my phone and took a couple pictures of her with my cum dripping from her pussy. She smiled at the camera and held up the victory sign with her two fingers.

I pulled out of her cunt and moved up next to her face. Suck me clean like you do my dad. She said no but I took a handful of her hair and pulled her to my crotch. She opened her mouth and accepted my prick. Amazingly I quickly got hard again and this time I had her suck me off till I emptied another load, this time in her mouth. She licked her lips to get the little string of spunk that was hanging off. "For a little boy, you're quite a man." In a calm voice I reminded her that if I ever found out that she was messing around with anybody else, I would send all her pictures, including the new ones to everyone I could get an E-mail address for.

For the next three months everything was going the way I wanted. Any time Yoruichi and I were home alone, I was fucking one of her three sexy holes and she come to love and look forward to our time together. She even let me make a couple movies of us together so I could watch them any time I wanted like in bed when Dad was home. Then one afternoon while I was deep in up her ass pounding as hard as I could, my bedroom door opened and dad was standing there. I thought we were both in for it but he was smiling. "I wondered if you would find a way to get your cock in her? You will have to tell me how you got her to let you fuck her."

Dad said that we should all go out back for a swim. We had a two acre lot and a nice in-ground pool. I said that I would go grab my suit but Dad stopped me. "After what I just saw, I don't think any of need suits." Dad stripped out of his clothes and we went out to the pool and dove in. First we played catch the slut where tossed Yourichi back and forth. Each time one of us caught her, we would spend a minute either sucking her tits or fingering her pussy.

After we got sick of that game, she told us to stand in water up to our arm pits. Then she would hold her breath and dive down. Each time she went down, she would suck one of our cocks. Then she would come up, get some air and go back down to the other cock. On her third time down on me, she got me to blow my load. She swallowed most of it but some leaked out into the pool. I don't know if you know this but cum floats. When it came to the surface, she sucked it in. "We don't want to pollute the pool, do we?", she said with a big smile.

Dad suggested that we get out of the pool. He took the pad off the lounge chair and put it on the ground. He told Yourichi to get on her hands and knees. When she did, he got behind her and told me to get in front of her head. He pulled up close and slid his cock fully into her cunt. Then he had me put my cock head just touching her lips. "Both of us are going to hold still and Yourichi will do all the work. He put his hands on her waist and pushed her to me. His cock came almost all the way out of her while at the same time my cock went fully into her mouth. he moved he back and forth a couple more times till she got the idea and started rocking back and forth by herself with neither of us touching her with our hands.

I thought I would be the first to cum but Yourichi had two orgasms before I filled her mouth with my seed. I backed off and dad pushed her face first flat on the pad with his prick still buried in her pussy. He must have fucked her for ten more minutes before he was ready. He pulled out, rolled her over, moved up and sprayed cum all over her face. Yourichi then used her fingers to push all the cum she could into her mouth and she sucked my father clean.

I'm going out tomorrow and buy a super king bed. I think that will be big enough so all three of us can sleep together every night. If we ever get any sleep. Now let's all get dressed and go out for a nice dinner to celebrate. we went out for prime rib.

After a week of servicing both of our cocks any time we wanted, which was all the time, the night came when Yourichi asked us if we could please take one night off. She said that all of her holes were sore and she needed to get some rest. We agreed and everyone slept soundly that night. I nursed on one of her tits and Dad cuddled up to her back with his cock pressed against her till we fell asleep.


End file.
